Intellectual Victim
by Zefie Kirasagi
Summary: Sequel to Rythmic Bookworm. When Yue turns up at Nodoka and Evangeline's door with Makie's name strapped to her neck on a collar, the story behind it is sure to be absolutely nuts. But wait...who is it that Yue REALLY likes? Read and Review please!


Hey all you folks again! I'm back, with the third part of our little twisted tale of love, friendship, and simple, hardcore se-

...well, you know!

ZK

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or any of the characters. Maybe in the future I'll make a character.

YMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYM

Intellectual Victim

By Zefie Kirasagi

Evangeline sipped the tea Chachamaru had made for them as she sat down on her couch. Nodoka sat next to her, taking a sip of her own tea. Yue took a large slurp of the tea as though very thirsty, then she sat down on one of the comfy chairs gingerly, wincing a bit as her butt pressed into the seat. She saw the impatientence on the vampire's face and the concern on Nodoka's, so she set her tea down.

"Well...it's kind of...well, since you two got together, the door sort of got opened for anyone else in the class to jump the fence, so to speak. Iincho-san and Chisame-san went on a date tonight, as a matter of fact. And with Konoka-san and Setsuna-san dating now, I was...err...well, I wanted to try for someone..."

Evangeline sat up a bit, interested. "Mmm, whose pants does the quiet baka ranger want to get into?" Nodoka gave Evangeline a light pop on the back of her head as Yue continued.

"Well, that's an interesting story..."

YMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYM

_Class had just ended, and Yue was on her way out of the room. The sun had already begun to set, and she could see Nodoka heading off towards Eva-san. While she was glad for Nodoka, if a bit surprised, she was more glad that the two had set off the little chain of events that freed her up to try for someone she normally wouldn't have tried for._

_Her target was a few yards ahead, so Yue turned and headed to catch up with her._

_Abruptly, something snaked around her waist and she was suddenly pulled off into a hedge off to the side. Something was pressed up against her mouth like a wet rag. It smelled sweet...intoxicating..._

_YMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYM_

_Yue opened her eyes slowly. Her first reaction was that her wrists hurt, second, that she was bent over at the waist, so her lower back ached a bit. She shifted, feeling something soft but firm against her stomach. She turned her head to see what it was, and was promptly met with the sight of a large piece of wood._

_She was in a set of stocks. Old, English, wooden medieval stocks._

_She moved her legs, trying to feel the object that was pressed up against her stomach from underneath. It felt square-maybe a file cabinet., although from the softness, it seemed to have a pillow on top. Her next move was to attempt to free herself from the stocks, but a quick survey told her they were securely locked. And from the coldness she felt, it seemed that her clothes were also missing: all she could feel was her panties._

_Yue looked around the small room. It was dimly lit, although the carpet was a lush, thick red and the walls were painted pink with stars and clouds accenting them._

"_But...this is Makie's practice room...Why am I here?"_

_Yue tried to move again, still unsure of what was going on. A second later, someone's hand had gripped her right breast roughly and was molding it thoroughly back and forth. Yue squeaked, a slight shiver going through her. The hand let go and Makie came into view from behind her._

_But this was a very different Makie. Instead of her usual school uniform, or even her normal gymnastics outfit, she was dressed in tight-fitting leather pants, a leather sporting bra, and long leather gloves. The girl smiled at Yue in a strange and almost sinister way._

"_It's about time you woke up, slave. Your mistress was getting tired of waiting."_

"_Makie, what are you-oww!" Yue began to speak but was cut off as the other girl suddenly slapped her semi-hard across her cheek. She winced, looking back up at Makie, who frowned._

"_I never said you could talk, slave. You are a plaything, so you have no wishes or desires for knowledge. Am I clear?"_

_Yue opened her mouth again, then just as quickly closed it as Makie walked over to her left. Yue turned her head slightly, seeing Makie at a table at that side of the room. She was picking up her gymnastics ribbon._

_Yue was not an unintellegent girl. Things pieced together fast for her. Apparently, Makie had a thing for a road of pleasure that wasn't mutual. Apparently the gymnastics prodigy also had a need for a "playtoy", who it seemed Yue had become._

_And that gymnastics ribbon looked a lot like a very basic whip._

"_Makie, wait, lemmie go-ahhh!"_

_The ribbon flashed out, catching Yue across the cheek. She winced again, this time glaring back up at Makie. Makie looked down at her in disaprooval._

"_My slave has fire in her eyes. It seems that some of the flames must be stamped out."_

_Makie walked off past Yue, out of her field of vision. Yue tried to turn her neck again, but the wood of the stocks still blocked her view. She tried again to get out of them._

_And abruptly, she yelped in surprise and pain as the gymnastics ribbon whipped across her butt. Her yelped became a long, high-pitched whining as the ribbon whipped out again and again, lashing over her poor panty-clad ass over and over. Eventually, the whipping came to an end. Yue heard the ribbon being set down._

_And then she saw Makie getting the ping-pong paddle from the table where the ribbon had been._

"_Makie, no, don't-AHHH!"_

_Yue screamed as the hard wooden paddle slapped unforgivingly into her ass, several times over._

_By the time Makie had finished with the hard paddling, Yue's lungs hurt from yelling (although her ass hurt considerably more) and her breath was ragged. Makie came back around to her front, still holding the sporting equipment in question._

"_Has my slave still fire in her eyes?"_

"_N-no, Makie-san..."_

_Makie's hand flashed out and the paddle promptly slapped Yue breasts, first one side, then the other. Yue yelled again. Makie leaned down by her face._

"_You will call your mistress by her title, not her name. Her name is for her friends and acquaintances, not her underlings and playthings. Am I understood?"_

_Yue tried to think it out in her head, but she was running out of ideas fast. All she could really do was go along with the gymnastics prodigy and hope that when she was done she'd release her._

"_Y-yes, Mistress..."_

"_Very good. So, first, my little slave, you will repent for your insubordination with this."_

_Makie walked back over to the table, dropping the leather pants to the floor. She picked up what looked like a pair of black panties from the desk and put them on. When she turned around, Yue could see that it was a strap on rubber dildo._

_Yue shivered._

_Makie came around to the girl's mouth. "Open wide, slave." Yue looked up in slight fear, but kept her mouth shut. Makie tutted and reached down to pinch the girl's nose until a need for air forced her to open her mouth. Makie quickly shoved the dildo into the girl's mouth._

"_Now suck that dildo like a gutter slut. Get it all wet and slick."_

_Yue slowly began to lick at the rubber, coating it carefully in her saliva, tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. Makie began to move the dildo in and out of her mouth, and Yue moved her lips with it to wet the rubber penis._

_Makie slipped the dildo out, looking down at it as she slipped it off. "Very good. You've made your mistress happy."_

"_I...am happy that the mistress is happy." Yue replied subserviantly. She glanced up in time to see Makie suddenly slip the dildo into herself, revolving and slipping it in and out. Yue watched, her mouth slightly open, as Makie fucked herself with the toy._

"_Mmm...your spit makes it so slippery, slave...it feels good...maybe I'll let you try it later..."_

_Makie gave another slight moan, then removed the toy and tossed it back on the table. She knelt in front of Yue, beginning to mold and squeeze the girl's breasts roughly._

"_Does my little slave like feeling her slutty tits squeezed by her Mistress?"_

"_Ahh...y-yes Mistress..." Yue said, shivering. It was quickly becoming apparent to her that this was not going to end well, following Makie's current movements and verbal hints. After all, Yue was still...unbroken...and she'd wanted to save that. If Makie took that, she didn't know what she'd do._

_She felt Makie's hands leave her breasts and she shivered again. When Makie traveled behind her and she felt her panties being removed, she gasped. Makie's sultry giggle came back to her._

"_I'm extra happy about the job you did on that dildo, slave, so I'll give you a good solid tongue fucking in return."_

_Yue gasped again, then let out a squeal as something wet and warm slid up and down her pussy. Makie's tongue moved faster, up and down, and soon in and out, with one of Makie's fingers. Yue moaned, bucking, screaming...it was too much...she was coming..._

_Wait...Makie was...leaving? Yue's vision swam in front of her from her orgasm...Makie had left the room...how would she get out of the stocks?_

_Wait, if her clothes were nearby..._

"_My Wand." she said clearly, just as Negi had told her to back at Eva-san's resort._

_Something shot under the doorway...into her hand...her practice wand..._

_This was going to be dangerous...she pointed the wand at the metal lock on the stocks._

"_P-Practica Biginaru Aredescat!"_

YMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYMYM

"And umm...yeah, so I got out...she caught me before I could escape her house...got this thing around my neck...she ended up putting me on a leash and making me sit naked in a bucket-tub while she poured ice cold water around me...I eventually escaped, had to set her bed on fire with my wand to distract her, but i didn't get burned by the lock on the stocks when I melted it, so..."

Yue fell silent, her story finished. Evangeline frowned. "That was booooring. She must have planned something big for you later. Me, I would have fucked your little cunt for the next four hours before leaving you unattended."

Yue squeaked, and Nodoka spun, giving Evangeline a shove, which sent the little vampire over the arm of the couch, hanging off, her butt in the air and the bathrobe she was wearing flopping up to show off her bare ass, which Nodoka slapped several times before pulling the girl back up onto the couch. The librarian promptly took a sip of her tea as if nothing had happened as Evangeline straightened her robe, her cheeks (upper and lower)beet red. Yue blinked, then a slight giggle escaped her lips.

"I can see who controls this relationship."

Evangeline glared at Nodoka. "Oh no, today's just her day in control. We alternate. Don't be surprised if she doesn't show up for school tomorrow, I'll be busy with her."

Nodoka looked over at the vampire. "I'm still in control for another two hours, don't make me reach over there. You've got plenty of items in this house you don't want me setting on you, or you on."

Yue glanced back and forth between the two. "Umm...so umm, could you two help me any? Makie's just uh...not my type. First I have to get this thing off my neck, but I don't have the key, and then I need some help with-" she stopped as the collar abruptly fell off her neck in four neat little shreds. Evangeline put her hand back down. Nodoka turned, glaring at her girlfriend. "That could have hurt her if you'd missed!"

"Hey, it worked didn't it?"

Nodoka quickly reached over, grabbing the small vampire and slinging her over her back, carrying her out of the room and up the stairs as the Dark Evangel shouted and beat her fists on Nodoka's back. Nodoka's voice carried clearly. "That's it! You've been rude to my closest friend, you've been overly opinionated, and you used a spell without permission! You are soooo getting punished, right now." The two disappeared into Evangeline's loft, there were several more shouts from Evangeline, then soon Nodoka came back into view, smiling sweetly, although Yue shivered at the menace that seemed apparent behind the librarian-girl's eyes.

"Yue, would you like to see how I keep my girlfriend in order?"

Yue's eyes went wide. She hesitated, but, wanting a bit of instruction (as well as wanting to see the rare sight of Evangeline humbled), she quickly rushed up the stairs. She came to a halt and stared, then began to giggle uncontrollably. Evangeline was stark naked, her hands in handcuffs attached to the head of her bed, struggling against them, on her knees facing the front of the bed. Nodoka grinned, giving her girlfriend a slap on her ass. Yue looked at Nodoka, still giggling.

"Can't she use her magic to get out?"

Evangeline, it seemed, had just thought of that, because she was chanting softly. Nodoka gave the girl another slap on the ass, interrupting the spell, and a second later had a large piece of silver ducktape over the vampire's mouth. Evangline's muffled shouts made Yue laugh even more, although she shivered a bit.

"Umm...I feel kind of like I'd be intruding..."

Nodoka smirked. "Don't worry, maybe you'll get some ideas for whoever it is you're into. Besides..." she blushed a bit. "I...want to show you." Yue blushed, smiling shyly. "Alright then."

Nodoka climbed up on the bed and flipped over onto her back, sliding under Evangeline. She gripped the vampires butt and pulled her hips down, beginning to lick and tongue her pussy. Evangeline moaned through the ducktape, yelping and moaning with the licks and thrusts of Nodoka's tongue. Yue sat down in a chair opposite them, her own breath a bit ragged at the sight. She slipped a hand into her own panties, gently rubbing herself, easily aroused at the image of her closest friend feasting on the vampire's pussy.

Evangeline squirmed and moaned louder through the tape, shivering and struggling, but Nodoka held her ass down firmly, now sucking directly at the vampire's clit.

A few seconds later, Nodoka had stopped and was sitting up. She'd pulled an item that was easily familiar to Yue over from the sidetable-a strap on. Nodoka donned it and Yue scooted the chair a bit closer. Nodoka glanced at Yue, who blushed.

"Umm...well, I might want to use one of those at some point..."

The librarian giggled, then moved back to the bed and quickly began to slip the dildo in and out of Evangeline, who moaned and bucked against it. Yue slipped a finger into herself, a short moan escaping her own lips.

Nodoka grinned over at Yue after several minutes. "Watch this, gets her every time." With that, she gripped Evangeline's thighs and lifted the vampire off the bed, flicking a switch on the dildo, which began to vibrate as Nodoka slipped it all the way into Evangeline. Held up off the bed entirely, Evangeline screamed through the ducktape, and suddenly began to move herself back and forth, fucking herself rapidly on the vibrating dildo. Yue watched, her eyes wide and her fingering forgotten at the sight of Nodoka not moving at all and yet still sending Evangeline into a complete frenzy.

After several more minutes, Evangeline froze midmotion and sharply screamed through the ducktape, her whole body going rigid as she came. Nodoka gently lowered her to the bed so she had support as her little body shook in the orgasm. Yue stared, licking her lips absentmindedly.

"Th-that was...how did you get her to do that?!" she exclaimed breathlessly. Nodoka smiled, removing the strap on.

"It turns out Chizeru-san sells sex toys as a side business. Evangeline got this one from her, and I have to say it's a lot of fun to watch her do that to herself. All I have to do is hold her up and enjoy the show while she shoves it as far into herself as she can." Nodoka replied. She set the dildo off on the side table she had gotten it from. Evangeline had sat back up on her knees on the bed, working at the handcuffs again, her face still quite red. Nodoka looked over at her girlfriend, then at Yue.

"Hmm...hey, Yue, this is a shot in the dark but, would you like to use Evangeline as practice for whoever you're interested in?"

Evangeline froze, very slowly turning back to face Nodoka, her eyes wide and fearful. Yue stared at Nodoka. "Wh-what?!"

Nodoka merely smiled. "I know she'll punish me later, but you're my friend and you'll probably want some practice before taking the plunge, am I right?"

Yue thought it over in her head very quickly. She looked up at Evangeline, who was now glaring at her with an expression that clearly said 'Do it and die'. She shivered and looked back up at Nodoka, a sudden thought popping into her head that made her blush.

"Umm...a-actually...could I use you, Nodoka?"

Evangeline's fearful/scary eyes became filled with glee. Nodoka blinked as she blushed. "Umm...well, uh..."

"I mean," Yue continued, "Eva-san looks pretty worn out from everything and uh...you're already naked..." (Nodoka glanced down, finding that she couldn't very well argue with that fact) "That and umm...I've...actually imagined doing this sort of thing with you...before..."

Nodoka blushed a bit more, then nodded slowly, smiling shyly. "Alright, I can understand that. Just remember, don't get too attached to me, I'm taken, alright?" she replied, sticking her tongue out playfully. Yue nodded, smiling nervously.

"Umm...can you switch places with Eva-san?"

Nodoka went over to the bed, releasing the vampire, who quickly reached up and vanished the ducktape. Nodoka slapped the girl's ass again. "No spells." Evangeline looked up at her with a scary expression on her face. "Fine, just be ready for a hell of a day tomorrow, and no school for you."

The vampire chained Nodoka to the head of the bed face up, smiling. Evangeline gave one of Nodoka's nipples a pinch, grinning. "Now we'll see how you like being chained up and screwed, won't we?" Nodoka rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at the vampire, who sighed and walked over to Yue, quickly relieving the girl of her pajama top and bottoms, drawing a sharp squeak of surprise from the girl, who shivered.

"Eep...Eva-san..."

"Oh, like they won't be off soon anyways."

Yue walked tentatively over to the bed, hesitating before climbing on. She moved over top of the captive librarian on all fours, before slowly leaning down to capture her friend's lips in a passionate, if inexperienced (at least on one side) kiss. Nodoka pressed up into the kiss, eventually breaking off with a grin.

"Get practicing, Yue-chan."

Yue slowly moved down a bit, gently gripping Nodoka's breasts and rolling them in circles. Her fingers rubbed over the librarian's nipples, testing the reactions. Nodoka let out a 'mmm' of pleasure as Yue leaned down and began to lick at her nipples, licking all the way around before flicking each one gently, testing as she went and glancing up at Nodoka's face occasionally to register the expressions of pleasure.

Evangeline suddenly appeared next to Yue, having climbed onto the bed herself. "Move over Ayase-san. I'll take this breast and you get the other one." Yue nodded and shifted, and soon Nodoka let out a moan of happiness and lust as both of her breasts were suckled by the two girls.

Soon, Evangeline had pulled Yue down to Nodoka's pussy, and had spread the librarian's legs wide. "This is the good part. It feels great and Nodoka has a very nice flavor too." Nodoka blushed a bit more. "Eva-chan..."

Yue leaned down, taking a tentative, light lick at Nodoka's pussy. Evangeline scoffed. "Come on now Baka Ranger, don't try and stay clean, just get in there all sloppy like and eat out her cunt!"

The vampire slid off the bed. Yue moved back to the middle of the bed, leaning down again. Aprubtly, she felt Evangeline's hands spreading her own legs and she gasped. She heard Evangeline's soft mocking laughter. "Here, I'll demonstrate for you." With that, she felt something warm and wet sliding along her own pussy again and she moaned loudly, already very much aroused. Quickly moving so that her strength wouldn't be sapped too fast, she began to lick widely over Nodoka's pussy, really not going for fineese anymore. Her fingers spread the librairian's lower lips and she delved inside, holding back a moan of her own. Nodoka moaned loudly again, bucking her hips up slightly.

"Ahh...Yue-chan...mmm...squeeze my ass a bit...please?"

Yue quickly did so, sliding her hands under Nodoka's soft butt cheeks and squeezing, lifting Nodoka's hips a few inches off the bed and licking away even faster and harder now that she could reach better. Nodoka moaned even louder, letting out a short gasp every time that Yue squeaked from Evangeline's ministrations below. The vampire had her tongue entirely inside the Baka Ranger, licking and slurping around, drawing deep moans from the girl; moans which sent vibrations into Nodoka's pleasure centers. Yue abruptly switched to Nodoka's clit, and the librarian bucked even harder, nearly screaming now at the pleasure. Evangeline had begun to pinch Yue's clit, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger.

It wasn't long before Nodoka came with a last whine, her sweet fluids escaping quickly into Yue's mouth. As soon as Yue had lapped up the fluids and released Nodoka, Evangeline flipped her over and began to suck her clit directly, intent on finishing the girl off. Yue's hands ran through the vampire's long hair as she moaned and bucked her hips forwards until she clamped her eyes shut.

"K-K-Kaede-samaaaaaaaaah!"

Evangeline looked up in surprise quickly, and was rewarded for her innatention with a sudden flood of Yue's nectar all over her face. Nodoka looked up in surprise as well, still panting.

"Kaede-san? You like Kaede-san?"

Yue slowly calmed down, realizing what she'd said. "Uh...umm...that is..."

Evangeline had only one thing to say on the matter.

"Arrrgh, dammit, it's in my hair!"

YKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYK

XD Sorry Evangeline, had to do that to you!

Eva: OO Xx eww...for this I shall force you to endure the Thousand Hands of Groping spell! Lac Li Li Lac-

Umm...tune-in-next-time-for-what-happens-next-bye-now! ZK


End file.
